Never
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Peggy has been talking but Daniel Feels like she isn't being honest. He leaves her alone Thompson giving them a chance for them to talk. This is a Cartson Fic! Please read and Review


**A/N: **I absolutely love _Agent Carter_ and there is not enough fanfiction for it on here. I Ship Cartson which is Carter/Thompson. If you don't like them, keep your ship hate to yourself or just don't read it.

I am going to explain a few reasons why I ship them so if you don't want to listen to my ramblings, just skip this and go to the story:

I ship Cartson because I see the possible character growth for both of them. To me Peggy needs someone to help her open up again and to believe in love. She went through a huge trauma losing Steve and she needed and possibly still needs time to heal. As for Thompson he could be seen as a sexist, masoginistic ass hole, but the way i see it is that he is a product of that time period. That does not excuse his treatment of Peggy or anyone he mistreats but it does make me a bit more understanding. He also seems to be changing as well. I personally believe that he is beginning to see Peggy as an equal and you could see the hurt on his face throughout 1x06. I believe he cares for her and he is very angry with her so called betrayal. I can understand non-cartson shippers, but i respectfully disagree.

OH And also, to the Thompson haters who love Loki:

Why do you excuse Loki for all of his horrendous crimes against humanity because he was mistreated when thompson is just a product of the 40s and yet you continue to hate on him?

* * *

It was tense in the room Peggy was talking but Daniel did not believe a word that was said. He felt betrayed, that hurt Peggy but she understood why, she did betray him and all of the agents trust. She understood this whole thing was her own fault for playing double agent. what she hated and could not stand was the look Jack Thompson was sending her. It sent shivers down her spine. It Was neither a look of malice nor of hate. The look was one of betrayal and disappointment. Thats when it hits her. She hurt him.

Yes, her and jack had grown to become friends since Russia and she had even talked to Angie about him, one would call it gossip, but she had never expected him to really care for her. She could see the bruise forming from where she had punched him hours before. Just looking at what she had done to him made her ill.

Daniel finally stopped just staring her down, he cleared his throat as he began to speak "You know Pegs," he spit out " I actually trusted you. I thought you were on my side in here &amp; now all you do is lie to my face. After all of this, I can't stand to look at you." With that final thought he stormed out of the room. Leaving Jack alone in the interrogation room with her. He sighs as he goes to sit down across from her.

She finally speaks up then "I am telling the truth about Leviathan"

He looks up to her "Yeah, I know"

She goes read to defend herself until what he said dawns on her "You do?"

"Yes, Peggy I saw you in Russia. I know whatever this is that you are involved with is not you trying to betray us." he looks at her in the eyes "but you went about it all wrong." She looks at him and he gives her a reassuring nod "and don't worry Sousa will get over it eventually" She gives him a thankful smile

"I don't understand why he is reacting this way" she tells him

"Wow Carter you must be blind" he gives her an its obvious look

"what?"

"You have half of this office in love with you and you dont even know it." Jack had stunned her into silence something not many people could accomplish he continues "Look Marge you may be a women but he sees himself in you because he has his issues, look I don't know how to explain just that you were his first true friend and-"

"I broke the trust" she finished

"exactly" he gave her a sad smile

"why aren't you angrier?" She asks him

"For as good of a spy as you are you sure can't read emotions" she senses the bitterness in his voice "Peggy, if you don't think i am mad, you are correct, but thats only because i am pissed, but me yelling at you, shaking you telling you how much you hurt me won't solve anything here" she can sense his walls falling "Look I trusted you with everything my life and my career and yes you kept what i told you a secret, but you didn't trust me. You kept this conspiracy-stark-Captain america's blood and God knows what else from me. You don't seem to trust me and I don't understand why." She looks as hurt as he feels and her heart breaks for him

"Jack" her voice cracks as if she is on the verge of tears "i wanted to tell someone and i wanted that person to be you, Jack please believe me" she pleads to him "Please forgive me"

He doesn't respond to her just tells her "Make a deal give up Stark, think of yourself."

"I can't do that, Jack."

"Peggy do it for me" he tells her

before she has a chance to respond Chief Dooley bursts through the door "Carter you impress me there is about 50 guys who could never do what you can, but you did it for the wrong side" Jack stands up to talk with him

"Chief can we talk about this outside?" he asks

"No need, Carter will be going to lock up tonight"

"Sir, if i may I think she could still be an asset." Jack says trying to save her from jail

"And how is that Thompson?"

"I'll take her into protective custody and if she manages to escape from me, which I doubt she will do we can pick her up trying to contact Stark, grab two"

"I really don't think we should, but she is our only connection to Stark so if this fails, its on your ass thompson"

"thank you sir"

"Alright Peggy lets go" she gives him a nod and motions to her handcuffed arm " Please don't make me regret this peg" he pleads

"Never" She tells him

_Never._

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
